1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray CT imaging apparatus and an imaging control method therefor, and particularly relates to an X-ray CT imaging apparatus and an imaging control method therefor, which are capable of alleviating an influence of a high X-ray absorption region that is present inside an object and has an influence on an imaging result.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the field of X-ray diagnosis for medical use, an X-ray CT (computerized tomography) imaging apparatus for tomographically imaging an arbitrary region of a human body is widely known. In this X-ray CT imaging apparatus, an X-ray generating section and an X-ray imaging means being opposed thereto are rotated 360 degrees around an object, and obtained image information is subjected to computer processing, to obtain an CT image of an arbitrary region of a head, a body or the like having been cut off.
Especially in the field of dental treatment, at the time of an implant operation or the like, grasping a thickness, a structure and the like of a cervical spine beforehand facilitates the operation, and hence a small-sized X-ray CT imaging apparatus capable of performing X-ray CT imaging of a specific tooth and its vicinity has been considered.
In this small-sized X-ray CT imaging apparatus, a supporting means supports the X-ray generating section and the X-ray image capturing means in a mutually opposed manner with an object positioned therebetween, and is rotated 360 degrees around the object, to obtain image information. The obtained image information is stored in a storage means, and the stored image information is subjected to image processing such as reconstruction by a computer, to obtain a desired CT image.
Specifically, the X-ray CT imaging apparatus for use in the dental field is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-225454 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-245277.